


An Unexpected Alliance

by sheeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, First Time Bottoming, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/pseuds/sheeon
Summary: Aether was determined to make this union one that benefited both of their kingdoms in equal measure.





	An Unexpected Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



> Hi greygerbil, I had fun exploring your creative prompts and I wish you a happy Smut Swap!

Aether had never seen himself as the marrying type. Yet, it was only a few short hours ago that he exchanged rings and a dry kiss with the man that was once his enemy. He was married and with a husband, now watching over the celebrations for his own wedding.

The day had passed in a blur, both too quick and slower than he wanted.

Aether couldn’t stop staring at the glint of their golden rings. They were well crafted and would last a long time for them both.

This was a new dynamic for Aether, one that he had never encountered before. However, it wasn’t entirely unwelcome he thought as he surveyed the large crowd of people that were spread all across the courtyard, laughing, dancing, and drinking the night away. It was as much of a celebration for them as it was for him and Traril. Aether had to agree. It was a union worth celebrating, even if not in a traditional sort.

“Is everything okay?” Traril’s voice, a low timbre, sounded next to Aether’s right. Turning his head, Aether met his eyes. “You seem lost in thought.”

“I’m just processing,” Aether replied. Understanding passed through Traril’s face at that. Aether had the urge to say more, to attempt to draw Traril into conversation, but the awkward air between them had yet to disperse even after months of being in peaceful contact, starting the day they faced each other and mutually agreed to a marriage of convenience. It was difficult to change the way you saw someone for years, even when you weren’t fighting anymore.

The two of them were older than was typical for newlyweds, both having their share of scars and age lines, but it mattered little to Aether. He made compromises in his years of service, and with the war coming to an end, it was perhaps the biggest compromise of his life to agree to a marriage with Traril. He was a man of practicality and their marriage was a political one, he had no desire to complain. Aether was determined to make this union one that benefited both of their kingdoms in equal measure. He would adapt to whatever life threw at him.

Even though Aether could say that he knew a lot about Traril after years of contact, he was still discovering things that he had not witnessed from Traril before. Traril, Aether couldn’t help but notice, had a smile that made his face softer, a side of him that Aether never got see until now. Traril’s face, while showing signs of age like his own, was pleasing to look at with a strong jaw and sandy blonde hair falling across his face. He was handsome, in a certain light, Aether admitted in the privacy of his own mind.

As the stars begun to peak out in the black of the sky, the music playing at their celebration had shifted to more gentle tunes, slowing down after an entire day’s worth of events. It was getting late.

Eyes darted back over to Traril, who had a bland smile on his face as he looked out to the crowd, and Aether considered him, feeling hyper aware of the closeness of their bodies, of each time Traril’s legs brushed up against his each time he had gotten up from his seat, the ring on his finger that wouldn’t leave his mind, his own imagination running off course each time he considered what they’d be doing once it was time to withdraw from the party and be left to their own devices.

He didn’t want to say anything, unwilling to break the calm peace that had settled between them while sitting together and receiving gifts from the attendees. And yet… Aether wanted to withdraw himself from putting on an act for strangers, a trait that was underdeveloped for him, but the fact remained that he would have to leave with his…husband. The word held a foreign weight in his mind, new and unexpected associations being tied to it that left Aether adrift, the idea of marriage being outside of his life plans for decades until now. He had time to adjust, still.

“We should be done soon,” Traril’s said, his hand setting on his arm and voice much too close to his ear, leaning in towards Aether. He swallowed from the close proximity. They had barely touched each other’s skin outside of their hands and the firm but chaste kiss they shared reciting their vows.

“Alright,” He responded, studying the fair lashes that framed Traril’s face, the crow’s feet evident near his eyes, and Traril’s lips that looked invitingly soft to him. Aether turned away, steadying himself as he looked upon the crowd, unable to recall their names despite receiving congratulations from nearly all of whom he looked at. Traril’s chair made a scraping sound as he pushed it back, brushing his legs against Aether’s as he stood up, holding up a wine glass as the people before them quieted, looking to him for a last speech.

Aether was glad to have Traril do it. He was ready for socializing to be over.

Traril cleared his throat and for a moment, he looked down to meet Aether’s eyes as if steeling himself. He looked away, moving to address the crowd with word of thanks and wishing them all their best. Aether didn’t follow for most of it, entangled in his own complicated emotions, but he came around when he caught Traril winding down in his speech.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, my husband and I will be retiring to—” Traril couldn’t finish his sentence before the crowd was uplifted in a series of whistles, cheering, and—from what Aether could make out—a few lewd phrases directed at them that made Aether narrow his eyes.

Traril gave the crowd one last wave, giving the audience a bland smile as Aether got out of his chair, thankful to be moving his legs after hours of sitting. Aether felt the weight of Traril’s glare, and with some reluctance, Aether forced a smile and waved back with him, making the move to leave as soon as it was acceptable.

Traril quickly fell into line beside Aether as they rounded the corner to what was to be their shared room, his shoes clicking on the pathed pathway, illuminated lights arranged to guide their way. Aether’s shoulders relaxed as soon as they were out of the spotlight. Neither of them said anything as they made the short walk and Aether could sense that they were both anticipating something, but whatever Traril wanted, he couldn’t tell.

Soon enough, they arrived in front of their shared quarters, causing Aether to falter for a moment before moving as if he hadn’t noticed the room. Aether made a motion to keep walking but the feeling of a hand on his shoulder gave him pause. The grip was light, hardly a challenge for him to shake off if he wanted to ignore Traril, but something in him demanded to hear what he had to say.

He turned back, seeing a searching look in Traril’s face as if he was seeking for an answer written in the lines of Aether’s own. Aether stilled, considering the options before him for the night. He couldn’t stop looking at him, his eyes drawn to the fineness of Traril’s features like a moth to a light.

“We can sleep in our old quarters, if you’d like,” Traril said, awkward and avoiding looking directly in Aether’s eyes. He was giving him an easy out, a graceful way of putting off their marriage duties for another time if he didn’t feel like it. Aether considered it, he was getting tired and the simple act of sleep enticed him but... No, he didn’t want to run away with his tail between his legs.

“That won’t be necessary,” Aether responded, seeing Traril’s eyes light up at his words. He put a hand on the doorknob to their room, Traril’s hand slipping from his shoulder to grip his arm, and with a look back he opened the door, the two of them walking inside. “It would be good fortune to both of our kingdoms if we produced a child.” Aether’s palms felt sweaty as he suggested the idea, but Traril gave no offense, it appeared that the man was open to the idea. Their peers were not exactly subtle about them having a child leading up to the wedding in front of either of them. While he was getting old in age, the idea of their marriage bringing a child was merely a good political decision.

It was a beautiful room with the bed the obvious centerpiece. Traril had done the deed of closing and locking the door behind them, and the two of them froze for a long moment, uncertain of how they were going to proceed. Aether took a deep breath, steeling himself, and stepped forward to press his lips against Traril’s.

It was a dry and chaste kiss, almost exactly like their first at the wedding ceremony, except this time, instead of Traril pulling back, he returned it with surprising force.

Both of Traril’s hands were on him now, at his back and arm, pulling him forward for a closer reach. Aether found himself opening up to Traril, both of them exploring each others mouths, his face growing heated with unexpected emotion. He hadn’t planned for this, the surprising outpouring of obvious enthusiasm from Traril as his hand settled on the back of Aether’s nape, fingers curling through his hair.

Aether’s hands settled on Traril’s hips, gripping them hard enough to bruise as he separated from him, noses knocking into each other. He sucked in air, heartbeat thundering in his chest as he opened his eyes again. Aether took in the sight of Traril’s reddened lips, now close enough to stare at the finer details of his face. He could see that time had taken its toll on them both, sharing greying hair and age lines. The difference laid in Traril’s blonde hair in contrast to his own black hair, which was slowly fading to silver at the edges. He could spot small scars that graced his face. It didn’t detract from his appeal at all, it merely enhanced it. The most fascinating was the sight of Traril’s brown eyes now at half mast, the sliver of his pupils blown up. Evidence that their kissing hadn’t left Traril unaffected.

Traril reached behind Aether’s shoulders and the ceremonial cape was removed, floating to pool at the back of Aether’s feet. He felt lighter, and reached to do the same with Traril’s cape, kissing him as he did so. Aether was drawn to how soft Traril’s lips felt, he wanted to feel them elsewhere on his body, a lust creeping up on him, causing him to flush as his thoughts wandered. His legs felt unsteady, and Aether gently moved both of them to the bed, taking a seat. He glanced up at Traril, still standing, giving him an indecipherable look, but then the man leaned in to give Aether another bruising kiss.

“You looked beautiful,” Traril said, pulling away just enough to speak,“back when we were talking to the others today.” Aether felt a warm feeling bubble in his chest at the complement.

“Thank you,” Aether returned, voice low, his eyes wandering to the oil that was laid out for them on the bedside table. “You have such a way with words. I didn’t want to make that last speech.” He admitted.

Traril half smiled at that, the look vanishing as quick as it appeared, fast enough that Aether wasn’t sure if he did at all. “I know.”

“Is this alright?” Traril asked, a question on his face. Aether considered, he never expected to find himself here but they were now, and Aether wanted to enjoy it in every way possible.

“Yes,” Aether responded, his words coming out as a breathless demand, and relished the moment when Traril’s hands grasped his shoulders. He allowed himself to be lowered backwards onto the bed, Traril’s hands lying upon his chest, quickly unbuttoning his suit. Aether returned in kind, his hands darting towards Traril’s slacks, unbuttoning them and his hand lightly pressed against the bulge showing there, drawing quickened breath from Traril as he finished unbuttoning Aether’s clothing. Aether had no time to be self conscious of the scars on his body, but he noticed Traril’s eyes caught on them for a moment before his attention was drawn elsewhere by Aether taking off his pants.

Traril unclothed himself and Aether took in the sight of his eyes darkened with blatant lust, his skin already flushed. Aether also saw the scars that lined Traril’s body, most of them thin, old and faded. Traril had a similar body body type to him, muscular with signs of aging, strong but still graceful in appearance. They were alike in this aspect. Aether was struck by the sudden urge to map the scars on his body, to feel the raised marks on his skin, but he raised a hand to comb through Traril’s hair, pushing him down to kiss him once more, their bodies pressing together.

“I want you inside me,” Aether demanded, feeling both of their movements growing needy and desperate, his hand sliding over Traril’s bare back, his nails lightly scraping him. He had never been the receiving partner with any man in bed before but the desire strikes him now, with Traril staring at him with such intensity. It felt right.

“Soon,” Traril said, “I promise.” He lifted his head just enough to see where to reach for the oil on the bedside table, opening the bottle and dipped his fingers in to wet them.

Aether swallowed, and spread his legs to allow for Traril to better access him. Slowly, Traril put in a single digit into Aether’s hole, the feeling of it cold and foreign to the touch inside of him. After a moment, he put in a second finger and Aether felt the stretch of them, making himself relax. He breathed in sharply as Traril curved those fingers, hitting a spot inside of him that made him feel delight. His muscles loosened as Trail explored his body, his walls opening up and becoming more pliant the more the was aroused.

“Come on,” Aether asked, feeling too wound up with Traril’s fingers inside of him, being so teasing and coy. He had a curiosity if he could come just from his ass being fingered, if there ever was a next time, but he was growing impatient and longed for something more substantial inside of him. “You’re taking too long,” His voice sounded clear and strong, nearly a command.

Traril seemed to smile down at him before removing his fingers, the oil being coated in his insides, now feeling empty in the absence of Traril. “Okay, fine then, try to keep being relaxed. It’ll hurt less,” He murmured, his eyes taking on a sheen of intense focus, his gaze turned on Aether’s face.

The oil made another appearance as it was dripped onto Traril’s hand, which he moved to grip himself, working his hand up and down as Aether watched. Aether felt his cock twitch at the thought that he would have Traril inside of him very soon, feeling a hunger grab him as he witnessed how hard Traril was.

As soon as Traril finished with applying the oil, he settled onto his hands, guiding his cock to Aether’s opening. Aether’s heart thundered in his chest as he felt the sensation of the cock nudging at his hole, fighting the urge to tense up, his legs spreading wider for better access, both overwhelmed and eager for the final push.

Traril’s face was shrouded in an unreadable intensity as if he was having second thoughts. 

“I want you now,” Aether insisted, drawing Traril from his hesitation. His hips moved forward, pressing in so slowly that it made Aether groan, and he could feel himself giving way to Traril’s cock, the sensation a new one but not unpleasant. He was being filled, the stretch of it was so good.

His nails dug into Traril’s back, enough to drag a gasp from Traril as he bottomed out inside of him, his muscles trying to adapt to being split open. Aether took in the sight of Traril’s face as he adjusted, the lines on his skin and the curls that fell across his forehead.

He needed more.

As if he could read his thoughts, Traril began to rock his hips. Gentle at first, Aether clenched down on Traril, drawing a groan from him that made Ather smug, that he had the power to bring Traril to react like that. His gaze shifted, his eyes gaining an intensity that set a fire in Aether’s gut.

Traril’s hips pulled back, enough that only the tip of his cock was inside him before thrusting back in, the speed of his hips snapping into him almost punishing, rough and desperate. He was being fucked open, his legs wrapped around Traril’s waist, ankles digging into the small of his back as his nails raked down Traril’s skin, marking him.

Traril ducked his head to bite and suck at Aether’s neck, shifting his hips to hit a spot inside of Aether that made him gasp. He did it again, his thrusting fucking against that spot to make Aether become unraveled, moaning without care. The sharpness of Traril’s teeth left faint imprints on his shoulders as he sought to leave his own marks on him. Aether’s muscles clenched down on his length, giving him as good as he got. 

Traril moved his hand, grabbing Aether’s arm to take his hand, their wedding rings glinting in the light of their room. Aether squeezed his hand, needing to hold onto something as he was falling apart from pleasure, with Traril moving to press their chests together, panting hard as he kept up with Aether. Aether was writhing, spread open with the motion of Traril’s cock, each thrust pounding the spot buried inside of him, lighting him up with desire that made his toes curl and eyes roll skywards, thighs shaking.

Neither of them were bothering to hide their sounds, the air full of their drawn out moans and gasps. It was music to Aether’s ears. Aether savored each emotion that revealed itself on Traril’s face, the closeness of their bodies being joined, their physical activities working up a sweat and revealing their disheveled selves undone from their neat presentation to the world only hours before.

Each of their breaths were growing harsh and desperate, they wouldn’t last much longer. 

They moved in motion. Aether’s fingernails dug into the flesh of Traril’s back, their labored breathing reaching a fever pitch, the pace brutally fast.

This felt exactly right to Aether. 

Out of all the people in Aether’s life, it was Traril that caught his fascination even when they were fighting, well matched to each others strengths in battle. Even if he never expected to be married, Aether couldn’t imagine that he’d end up with anyone else that he admired in the same way, a certain amount of respect between them existed long before they signed the treaty.

Maybe a marriage with Traril would be a good thing for both of them in more than just politics.

The tension snapped like a rubber band.

Aether came with a soft groan, shuddering as he could feel his come dribbling onto his stomach. Traril followed moments later, chest heaving as his thrusting slowed to a stop. He pulled out, moving over the the side and leaving Aether to the sensation of feeling the come inside of him, exhaustion catching up to his body.

Before Aether stopped it, a slow grin spread across his face as he took in the confused look on Traril’s features.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Aether hummed, feeling a lightness that wasn’t there before all of this started. He felt his muscles aching and he knew he’d be sore come morning, but he couldn’t muster the effort to be annoyed. “Maybe this time it’ll take.”

“Oh,” An understanding flashed in Traril’s eyes as he looked down towards Aether’s stomach, still coated with come, now drying in the exposure of the air. He knew that he should clean up but, it was his honeymoon night, he could allow himself this one indulgence. His ring was still on his finger, and Aether curled his hand a little to trace it with his thumb, the weight of it now feeling welcome.

 _Husband._ He had a husband.

“I hope so too,” A smile appeared on Traril once more, and Aether felt the weight of Traril’s gaze on him before he met his eyes. “If not… we can always try again.”

Aether had no objections to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
